


Caring is a Dangerous Disadvantage

by miraculous_lovesquare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acrostic, Brotherly Love, Drug Use, Gen, Poetry, drug mention, witsontap2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Acrostic - a poem, word puzzle, or other composition in which certain letters in each line form a word or words.</i><br/>Mycroft carried Sherlock through all walks of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is a Dangerous Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts), [whimsycatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bring You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648029) by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv). 



> An acrostic remix of [Bring You Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5648029) for the Wits on Tap challenge.

Blooming flowers and a passing breeze.

Remember when we were young?

Outside, climbing trees and playing pirates.

Though the most fun place to be was on your back

High up, bouncing slightly with each step you took.

Ever so careful, I felt safe there.

Returning to the house to go take a nap.

 

My school years were rough.

I thought I was alone

Never did it cross my mind that you would have gladly stepped between the bullies and I.

Every time I came home with scrapes and bruises, you were there.

 

Inviting calls came from the worst places

 

Cocaine was probably not the best choice.

Anything else I took with it was even worse for my body.

Requesting a list was pretty smart.

Even if it was a long one.   


 

The day I took too much I realized.

Overdosing was too easy, too freeing.

On your back I bounced yet again.


End file.
